charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Parr
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires. Violet Parr is the tritagonist in the 2004 Disney•Pixar animated film'' The Incredibles and its 2018 sequel. She is the eldest child and only daughter of Bob and Helen Parr and the older sister of Dash and Jack-Jack. As an offspring of supers, she has superhuman powers herself; she can turn herself invisible and create protective force fields of varying size around herself and/or others. She is 13-14 years old. Background When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain, shy, socially withdrawn, and has a few self-esteem issues - preferring to hide behind her long dark hair, which seems to be reflected in her powers. She has a crush on one of her schoolmates, Tony Rydinger, but she is too shy to approach him and becomes invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. Violet`s family life is also tense, especially between her and Dash. Because of Bob`s difficulty concealing his powers in public, the family has been forced to move several times over the past few years. Also, Helen has told both kids never to do the same (unless they are in danger) because they are required by law to blend in with the rest of the world. Because of these factors (along with Violet being at puberty age), she has become rather shy and has few friends. And with Dash dealing with the family issues by constantly teasing her, Violet also has somewhat of a temper on her. Personality At first, Violet's personality is literally that of a "shrinking violet". She is generally shy and withdrawn, down to her understated taste in clothing and shadowy hairstyle. As the events of the first film continue to push her past her comfort zone, she quickly begins to embrace her powers and gain more confidence in who she is. Violet is shown to possess a curious and experimental nature to her, willing to explore her abilities and her world once she is freed from the family prohibitions about using her superpowers. She also has a sharp and observational sense of humor, and despite a strong sibling rivalry, she is strongly protective of her little brother Dash. She also cares for Jack-Jack, constantly holding him and being amazed by his powers. In ''Incredibles 2, Violet has embraced her powers and displays a broader range of emotions that is typical of a girl her age: throwing tantrums, acting awkward and at times being depressed. However, she ultimately develops a sense of maturity and begins to appreciate the sacrifices her parents do for her and her brothers. This is best seen when she was touched by Bob's apology and desire to be a good father after he made a mistake. Physical appearance Violet is a teenager with a very slender build with a small waistline. She has a long structure for a 14-year-old. She is 5'6" tall and weighs 40 kg (90 lbs). She has long straight blue-black hair (which usually covers half her face in The Incredibles), blue-violet eyes, and a circular head. Violet's super-suit consists of a red unitard, along with an orange belt and black gloves, thigh-high boots, and a black eye mask. She wears a neon orange headband with her super-suit. Near the end of the movie and starting with the sequel, she wears a pink headband (and is later shown to have headbands of different colors, such as blue). Trivia * It is possible that Violet's powers were based on Marvel Comics' Invisible Woman, a member of the Fantastic Four who could create force-fields and turn invisible. * Violet may be named after the term "shrinking violet": a person who does not wish to be noticed. She is very shy, and, even at home, stays in the background and does not speak too much. This would fit both her personality and powers. And interestingly, Shrinking Violet is the name of a DC Comics superheroine whose superpower was to literally shrink. * Violet is a color generated by the mix of red and blue, which are the main colors of her parents' costumes in their glory days. * Violet's hair evolves over the course of the film to match her personality and personal growth; first totally obscuring her face at the beginning to match her retreating nature, and then being held partially back by the hairband of her Incredible suit, and finally being swept back completely by a colorful hair band in the final sequence, revealing her new self to the world. * Violet is, arguably, the most powerful figure in Disney INFINITY. * In a deleted scene (the original opening), Violet was to first appear as an infant who had problems with spitting up. It was originally implied that her existence violated the law, as Supers were forbidden to marry each other and have children. * Violet (and possibly her mom Helen) was originally going to appear in the canceled Princess Academy shorts (due to a piece of concept art showing her with other characters), had this not occurred, it would have marked the first time Violet and her mom would have appeared in 2D format (not counting that The Incredibles was originally envisioned as a 2D film). * If one looks closely, they can see that Violet's eyes are a shade of blue that is nearly purple. Gallery I2_-_Violet_2.png I2_-_Violet.png Violet Parr.jpg VioletProfile.png violet-parr-incredibles-2-76.3.jpg f34701fb0520a9696ef8568adee57d12.jpg imagesIncredibles.jpg Violet_Parr_closeup1.jpg Videos The Incredibles - After School Incredibles Dinner Scene Incredibles Plane scenes dvdrip Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Caucasian Category:American characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Heroines Category:Major characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Black haired characters Category:Animated characters Category:CGI characters Category:Humans Category:Superheroes/Superheroines Category:2000s characters Category:Students Category:Iconic characters Category:Video game characters Category:Feminists Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Lovers Category:PNG characters Category:Primary characters Category:Movie characters Category:Infobox pages Category:Comedy characters Category:Television characters Category:Amazons Category:North American characters Category:Pantophobes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Aggressive characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stubborn characters Category:Sarcastic characters Category:False Antagonists Category:Blue haired characters Category:Full sized articles Category:Protected pages Category:Characters based on other characters Category:Bashful characters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Hotheads Category:Selfless characters Category:Loyal characters Category:Attractive characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Pixar characters